SAPHIRE'S STORY
by 15PrincessAutumn15
Summary: This is a short story of Princess Saphire.


Princess Saphire (AGE: 8)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 11)

Queen Misty (AGE: 28)

King Chris (AGE: 33)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 56)

Emily Toadstool (AGE:) (If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: )(If she was still alive)

Miss Éclair Blake (AGE: 35)

Richard Blake (AGE: 37)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 26)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 10)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 18)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 28)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 13)

Sophia (AGE: 10)

Melissa Low (AGE: 37)

Mandy Low (AGE: 20)

Sally Low (AGE: 18)

Justin (AGE: 15)

Bob (AGE: 41)

Jeannie (AGE: 11)

Nikki (AGE: 18)

Claire (AGE: 33 )

Hope (AGE: 13)

Harvey (AGE: 53)

Petey (AGE: ?) (Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE: 32) (Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 29) (Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 30) (Koopa Troopa)

Stella (AGE: 4)

Sidney (AGE: 22)

Maddi (AGE: 9)

Maria Marie Mario (AGE: 3)

Lilly Deanna Mario (AGE: 3)

Dan Cotton (AGE: 43)

Ai Cotton (AGE: 23)

Kimi Cotton (AGE: 3)

Elle (AGE: 3)

Rose (AGE: 3)

Felix (AGE: 3)

Faith (AGE: 3)

Molly (AGE: Not Born Yet)

Mrs. Smith (AGE: ?)

The rest is Nintendo's.

* * *

><p>SAPHIRE'S STORY<p>

_Once upon a time I was a five-year-olds; I have short strawberry blonde hair and true blue eyes. My parents divorced when I was three years old. I used to live with my mother that is until she was murdered by my evil stepmother, Melissa. Chris, my dad always left me with the evil lady and her two daughters. Melissa treated me like I was her slave; she would constantly threaten to destroy my precious toy if I didn't do what I was told to do. So this is how my story begins and that's before the events of SLUMBER PARTY__._

* * *

><p><strong>"Daddy please do not leave me here with this evil witch!" Saphire begged as she hugged her dad's orange pants leg.<strong>

**"Sweet heart, I have to go to work for a while and I'll be back around midnight." Chris told her as he peeled her off his leg.**

**"I'll take good care of your brat, I mean little princess." Melissa assured him, trying to keep her hatred for the five-year-old from showing.**

**"See you all tonight!" Chris called as he closed the door behind him.**

**"Listen hear brat, your dad is gone and you have a job to do, so get your crybaby self to the kitchen!" The lady ordered.**

**"NO!" The little princess screamed, gripping Mr. Bunny's ear even tighter.**

**Melissa snatched her stuff animal away from her and held it above her head.**

**"Give him back!" Saphire cried, reaching for Mr. Bunny.**

**"If you don't get in there and start cleaning that floor, I will literally put this dingy thing through a shredder!" The lady bellowed in her face.**

**"NOT UNTIL I GET MR. BUNNY BACK!" The five-year-old princess cried as tears streamed down her face.**

**Melissa smacked Saphire across the face, making her fall down onto the yellow-orange carpet.**

**"MOMMY! MOMMY, HELP ME!" The little princess screamed out in more tears.**

**"Mandy!" The lady shouted as she flopped down on the orange couch.**

**The seventeen-year-old girl walked over to Saphire and picked her up by her yellow-orange shorts.**

**"Toss her inside the closet!" Melissa shouted over the awful cry.**

**"Alright mother!" Mandy shouted back as she opened the white closet door.**

**Sally closed all the living room curtains as Saphire was tossed inside the dark closet. The seventeen-year-old girl slammed the door and she along with her younger sister flopped down next to their mother on the couch.**

**"Mommy, where are you?" Saphire sobbed as she laid her head down on her knees.**

**After an hour of not hearing the little princess cry, Melissa stood up and walked over to the closet door.**

**The awful lady opened the white door and saw Saphire lying on the floor sleeping.**

**Melissa grabbed the little princess by her true blue shirt and forced her to get up.**

**Saphire began to scream and cry as she was practically dragged out of the closet.**

**"SHUT UP!" Melissa bellowed as she forced her to stand in front of her.**

**"Are you going to clean the kitchen floor?" She asked hatefully.**

**The five-year-old princess continued to cry and the lady became even angrier****.**

**Melissa hit Saphire, making her fall on her butt and Mandy and Sally just laughed.**

**"GO CLEAN THE KITCHEN FLOOR!" She screamed in the little princess' face.**

**Saphire stood up and walked into the kitchen as she cried.**

**After an hour of cleaning the kitchen floor, Saphire was finally done.**

**"I wanna go home." She sniffled as she walked back into the living room.**

**Mandy grinned as she stood up from the couch and headed over to a glass vase****.**

**"Hey, brat!" The seventeen-year-old girl hollered.**

**The five-year-old princess looked up and Mandy pushed the glass vase off the table.**

**"Oops, looks like you have a mess to clean up!" Mandy laughed.**

**"NO! I won't clean it up!" Saphire screamed angrily as tears strolled down her cheeks.**

**"Do it or I'll hit you twice as hard!" Mandy threatened as she balled her fist up.**

**"NO!" The little princess screamed angrily.**

**"Fine then, you asked for it." The seventeen-year****-****old girl told her.**

**Mandy walked up to Saphire and hit her with her fist, knocking her down on her butt.**

**"MOMMYYYY!" Saphire cried as she sat there with tears streaming down her cheeks and blood dripping from her nose.**

**Melissa walked back into the living room and walked over to Saphire.**

**"Pick this mess up or I'll beat you again!" She shouted in her face.**

"**I'm not your slave…" The five-year-old princess managed to say.**

**Melissa jerked up the young princess and stormed up to her room. The vile woman tossed the child upon her queen size bed and began to beat her senseless. The five-year-old princess tried to fight back, but she was just too weak. Blood from the child's nose ran down the side of her face and onto the bed. When the evil woman was done, she got up, tossed Mr. Bunny on the floor and left the child lying on the bed and walked out of the bedroom. Saphire barely could move, but she had no choice. The little princess slowly got up with her stuff animal and made her way to her window.**

"**I must get away." She coughed as tears strolled down her cheeks.**

**The five-year-old child opened her window and threw out part of a rope and tied the other end to her bed. Even though she hurt badly, she climbed out the window with her toy and made her way down the rope. When she got down the rope, she limped to the edge of the lawn and fell down. She managed to get the attention of two girls in tennis outfits and they ran to her.**

"**Help me." The child begged as she held Mr. Bunny weakly.**

"**Kate, we need to get her away from her." The girl with braids in her hair told her partner.**

"**Nina, hold my racket." Kate ordered, handing it to her.**

**Kate picked up the injured child and wiped her eyes.**

"**Take me to my mommy." Saphire sobbed****.**

"**We don't know where she lives." Nina told her. "Let's take her to the police."**

"**We'll stay with you until you're safe with your mother." Kate assured her.**

**The five-year-old princess passed out from the agonizing pain and both girls took her to the police.**

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry I didn't know you then." Dylan apologized.<p>

"If I had known all that was going on, I would've protected you better." Misty added. "I felt like a bad mother after I had to pick you up from the police station."

"Melissa is the worst person alive, she's worse than Bowser!" Daisy exclaimed angrily.

"Yeah, I know." The eight-year-old princess replied. "I would like to see Kate and Nina again sometime."

"I'm sure I can track them down and invite them over for a party in the near future." The flower princess cut in as she sat on the couch in her aunt's house.

Saphire hugged Daisy and Misty and Dylan joined in.

THE END

* * *

><p>NOTE: I actually wrote part of this back in 2010. I hope you all liked it. I will try to put Kate and Nina in a future story.<p> 


End file.
